moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Windfall Expedition
"It started as an unlikely band of ruffians from Westfall, but soon transformed into something else. The Tourbillon was more than just a zeppelin, it was an opportunity. A portal to greener pastures. A chance to change lives, or to escape them. Not a single soul on board that vessel knew what to expect, but they willingly threw their caution to the wind. An insatiable thirst for adventure had taken residence in their hearts. They were moving too fast for the rest of the world to keep up with them... too fast for fear." -Excerpt the journal of Roffe Bradley, a passenger on board the Tourbillon SynopsisCategory:Mercenary Organizations Windfall Expedition is a mercenary company founded in the year 35 L.C. Originally a band of renegades from Westfall, the guild is now an adventuring company specializing in security, transport, and salvage operations. Presently, the state of Azeroth offers lucrative business for the crew, although profit remains a secondary motive for the organization. Its true purpose remains as the pursuit of adventure, wherever it may be found. StoryCategory:Alliance Guilds Arc 1: Voyage of the Tourbillon It was another blistering afternoon when the shadow of a great zeppelin was cast over the derelict town of Moonbrook. Dozens of armed soldiers poured out from the vessel and began to harass the locals for information on a particular artifact called The Escapement. The invading army met little in the way of resistance until they stormed into the Filthy Moon Saloon in the center of town. Among the patrons of the tavern were Tex Cornell, Kimble Miller, Scott Brighton, Ruby Martin, and Vera Kempson. It wasn't long before the brutality of the soldiers provoked their retaliation. What started as a brawl ended in a full-blown battle between Moonbrook's residents and the zeppelin's small army. It was during this chaos that Tex saw fit to seize a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to steal the airship for himself. With the men and women of the tavern rallying behind him, Tex boarded the vessel and took out the crew. The captain was forced to surrender at gunpoint, and only moments before the Westfall militia arrived to defuse the situation. Peter Chaddwick, one of the militia's lieutenants, ordered for everyone in the town to be disarmed and held under arrest. With nothing to lose, Tex and his new friends decided to take flight, leaving Moonbrook behind them for brighter pastures. And so began the voyage of the Tourbillon, a stolen airship borne of adventure. As the Tourbillon journeyed forth, its crew continued to grow. It was Seralina Brighton, sister of Scott Brighton, who first approached the ragtag crew as a client. She offered payment for safe passage to Lordaeron, land of the Forsaken, to retrieve her family possessions. Vhaerys Harrow, Rowenne Granger, and Sabelyne Livingstone were among several who joined the crew as it dealt with such threats as deadly stowaways, ghostly sorcerers, thieving bandits, and persistent assassins. A few weeks later, the zeppelin finally reached the Gilnean Peninsula to deliver Sabelyne to her destination. Here, the crew had its first real encounter with the Forsaken army. The undead were vicious opponents, but the crew managed to stave off defeat with the help of Roffe Bradley and Ianthe Dabney. To her misfortune, Sabelyne did not find what she came for in the abandoned country, lending to her decision to stay with the crew as they traveled north. A few days later, the crew arrived in Silverpine Forest. The zeppelin anchored just off the coast of Lordamere Lake, allowing Tex to escort the Brightons to their estate on foot. The twins managed to find their home after a few hours of searching. Remarkably, it was almost entirely unaffected by a decade of war and decay. Once the Brightons had obtained their old possessions, Tex bid them farewell. Seralina opened a portal back to Stormwind while Tex returned to the zeppelin. The Tourbillon set course for Westfall to return home and find more business. Upon arrival, the crew soon discovered a bounty had been placed on them for grand theft, kidnapping, and other heinous offenses. Having nowhere else to go, they continued sailing north for the jungles of Stranglethorn where they could lay low and think of an alternative course of action. In a tavern in Booty Bay, Tex met a former gladiator named Enrique Salvador who joined the crew as a result of an arm wrestling contest. Yet, it wasn't long before they were found by bounty hunters and driven out of town. Realizing that there was nowhere safe to hide as long as the bounty continued to exist, Tex sent Sabelyne on a mission to Stormwind to find information and shed light on their predicament. By pure chance, she encountered Seralina who proceeded to explain that the previous owner of the Tourbillon, a noble by the name of Lord Saunders, had issued the bounty and sent assassins to find them. Seralina also revealed that Scott had been taken prisoner by the noble and was being unlawfully held in a secret dungeon at his Elwynn estate. Sabelyne and Seralina returned to Tex to share the news, unaware that they were being followed by the noble's agents. The two women managed to explain the situation to Tex just moments before they were ambushed. During the commotion, Seralina managed to board the zeppelin and escape with the rest of the crew while Tex and Sabelyne fled on foot. Unfortunately, they were eventually caught by the agents and knocked unconscious. Tex and Sabelyne woke up a few hours later in the same dungeon as Scott. The three captives were tortured, but none of them could tell where the zeppelin was hiding. During this agonizing process, Lazarus Morrigan, an old friend of Tex, infiltrated the dungeon and took out the noble's men. The four armed themselves with makeshift weapons and prepared to escape, but it was too late. They found themselves surrounded by more of the noble's men, now face-to-face with death. In this moment of jeopardy, the noble's men were suddenly entranced and collapsed at the crew's feet. A mysterious draenei woman emerged from the shadows, beckoning the four adventurers to follow her and escape. The party managed to reconvene at Moonbrook the following day, now indebted to the stranger for her timely rescue. Lady Szofina, as she called herself, beseeched Tex's crew to find a list of artifacts on Draenor as compensation for saving their lives. Furthermore, she would work to clear their name and ensure ideal political conditions for a profitable business upon their return. And so, in reaching this accord, the crew hired a sorcerer from Stormwind to open a portal to Draenor, leaving world they knew behind them for some great unknown... Arc 2: Arrival on Draenor After braving through the portal, the crew found themselves standing on the shore of the island of Ashran. Once they had adjusted their bearings to the alien world, they ventured forth and approached the Alliance keep of Stormshield. Although they were newcomers, the crew blended in well with the island's denizens and managed to avoid any confrontations. The crew briefly split up to search for amenities and supplies before regrouping in the Hero's Rest Inn. Tex supplied the crew with gnomish radios for communication purposes, then allowed for the devices to be renamed Boomy-Jiggers due to the insistent demands of Sabelyne. The crew continued to stay at Stormshield for a few days to acquire information on Draenor and adjust to the new environment. After a week in Stormshield, the crew prepared to leave the island and voyage to Draenor's mainland. All of the equipment was brought to the harbor for to be loaded on the next ship to depart. A ship was spotted after a few minutes of waiting, but turned out to be approaching the harbor at a dangerous speed. The crew took cover before the vessel crashed right into the harbor. To make matters worse, Botani monsters began to pour out from the hull and attack everyone in sight. The crew managed to fight the Botani off before the ship was destroyed from a massive explosion. Chaddwick showed up on the scene after the event was concluded, asking the crew to correct matters by searching the debris for survivors. By some sort of miracle, one was found. She was brought to Stormshield's infirmary to be treated while the rest of the debris was cleaned up. However, only moments later, a shot was heard coming from the infirmary. Stormshield guards discovered that the woman had been infected with fungal spores and became a dangerous threat. Avoiding risk of contaminating the rest of Stormshield, the crew (including Chaddwick) were forced into small rowboats and exiled from the island. The crew survived Draenor's perilous ocean for days until they reached the draenei city of Karabor. The draenei took mercy on the exiles and rushed them to a quarantine home in the Elodor province after becoming aware of their situation. Some of the crew had begun to show signs of the infection by now, especially Lazarus. To save their friends, healthy members of the crew set out to find a rare plant in the southern woods of Shadowmoon Valley that could be made into an elixir by the draenei healers. The plant was procured after a small battle with the forest's ancients, and the rest of the crew was saved. Having overstayed their welcome and exhausting the hospitality of the draenei, the crew set out to find a location where they could construct a proper base to operate from while on Draenor. Upon discovering a human outpost overrun by the Botani, the crew pooled together their skills and ingenuity to drive out the floral monsters and reclaim the base for themselves. Although dilapidated and heavily damaged, the outpost was transformed into the crew's new home. Records left behind by its former tenants shed light on its past, an Alliance garrison named Windfall. The crew took up the name Windfall Expedition as a way of paying homage to the fallen. The new company began to recruit travelers across Draenor to Windfall and build their connections with the Alliance. Before long, they were offered contracts by the military leaders to search for various artifacts. One of these leaders was a kaldorei named Serpico Shar'adore who offered a great prize for acquisition of a powerful arakkoa fragment from the Spire of Arak. The Expedition eagerly accepted the offer without understanding what kind of dangers they'd face in the savage region. Arc 3: Spires of Arak Work In Progress Wikiaguildart.jpg|Windfall Expedition Kimble & Tex Square.jpg|Kimble and Tex Seralina & Scott Square.jpg|Seralina and Scott Wrukk.jpg|Wrukk Ianthe.jpg|Ianthe Category:Organizations Category:Adventurer Organizations Category:Mercenary Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds